dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ValentinCurls
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mark Ballas S19.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:02, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Season 23: Semifinals Would you mind adding the photos for this week? I simply don't have the time. This is the website: http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/shows/dancing-with-the-stars/episodes/2310/ ChicaDanesa (talk) 20:04, November 15, 2016 (UTC) 23 Finals Please don't add pictures from the finale, I'm getting to it! ;-) ChicaDanesa (talk) 20:19, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Season 24 Thank you for your contributions to the new season. Please notice the pictures names and make them similar to the ones that have already been added! ChicaDanesa (talk) 19:38, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Photos I would appreciate if you could be on "photo duty" for this season? Except for the premiere, I have the day off so I'll have plenty of time! Just remember to post pictures to all pages not only the ones including the Chmerkovskiy brothers + partners ;-) ChicaDanesa (talk) 22:43, March 20, 2017 (UTC) I can do that :) Just let me know if you're ever able to post them instead Geoff109 Can you post the photos this week? ChicaDanesa (talk) 05:02, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Yes :) I am working on it now Geoff109 Can you add the photos from week 3? I will make sure to update the pages otherwise? :-) ChicaDanesa (talk) 13:59, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Never mind! I have found the time and I'm going to find the photos! Sorry! :-) ChicaDanesa (talk) 14:44, April 4, 2017 (UTC) That's ok :) I noticed the photos for this week aren't uploaded on that website yet anyway Geoff109 I'll add the photos again this week, as soon as they're up! I'm on break :-) ChicaDanesa (talk) 07:30, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Ok :) They're up now Geoff109 I don't have time today, will you do it? ChicaDanesa (talk) 12:37, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I can do it :) Once they are on the website Geoff109 They are up now, are you still going to do it? :) ChicaDanesa (talk) 16:34, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Yup :) I'm doing it now Geoff109 I'll add the photos today - as soon as they are up! :-) ChicaDanesa (talk) 08:16, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Thanks :) Geoff109 The pictures are up now :) Geoff109 Please keep a lookout for pictures of Simone & Sasha's dance - there are none on the website at this moment...? ChicaDanesa (talk) 19:32, April 25, 2017 (UTC) They are there, near the end Geoff109 I'll add the photos - if they're up before I go to bed, which is in four hours! :) ChicaDanesa (talk) 16:09, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Ok, thanks! they're up now :) Geoff109 Could you add the pictures from the opening number this week? I can add them to the galleries if you don't want to :) Geoff109 Will you add the photos this week? ChicaDanesa (talk) 12:34, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Sure :) Geoff109 Could you please add photos again this week? I am swamped with work :) ChicaDanesa (talk) 13:35, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok :) Geoff109 When? ChicaDanesa (talk) 11:40, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Finale I'll add the finale photos! :) ChicaDanesa (talk) 13:41, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I think I'll only add the finale couples photos (their redemption, freestyle and fusion) - if you want to, you are more than welcome to add the rest :-) ChicaDanesa (talk) 16:41, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I can't find ANY photos from night one... If you can you are (again) more than welcome to add them :-) ChicaDanesa (talk) 17:05, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Season 25 pictures As a respond to your message on my "talk page": I will not have time to find and add photos this season as I am busy with other things, but I would be really thankful if you would take on the task :-) --- ChicaDanesa (talk) 19:32, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind :) Geoff109 Season 27 photos Would you mind adding photos of the dances to all the respective pages? That would really be a big help! ChicaDanesa (talk) 08:38, October 4, 2018 (UTC) I will be doing that Geoff109 Who do you want to win S27?